Behavior patterns (work habits, coping strategies and physiological responses to stress) have been identified as major factors in premature morbidity and mortality. Of particular interest here is the role of "stress" or exposure to "stressors" recognized as playing a key role in health outcomes. But the harmful effects of these dysfunctional behavior patterns can be mitigated or even reversed if personal change is instituted. Behavior change, however, is notoriously difficult to accomplish. Even when people come to the point of deciding to change behavior, their good resolutions are often short-lived. The applicant plans to develop a software program to aid in the assessment and change of behavior patterns which can prove harmful to the individual in either the short or long term. The software package will be developed based on currently accepted theories of the causes of illness as well as empirically-grounded theoretical approaches to behavior change. The specific aims of Phase I will be: 1. Develop a prototype software package which assists the user in making change. The Phase I prototype will include: a. an assessment module with a computerized version of the Essi Systems' StressMap; b. an expert system that provides problem identification and targets behavior change; c. a behavior change guide built around the Essi Systems StressMap 21 Day Rule Action Planning workbook for guiding change around on discrete behavior at a time; d. exercises that provide intermittent reinforcement for behavior change. 2. Test the useability and the efficacy of the software package to act as a self-managed assessment and behavior change tool through an experimental design which compares those who did and did not use the Essi Systems Inc. software.